walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Swenson (Survival Instinct)
Mike Swenson is an original character in The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Pre-Apocalypse Oakview, Georgia Not much is known about Mike's life before the apocalypse. From a long line of loggers, Swenson joined Cherokee Hills Lumber's Georgia facility as a foreman ten years prior to the outbreak. Swenson is decisive and firm-handed. Post-Apocalypse Cherokee Hills, Georgia He secured the mill when its executives were eaten, striking a deal with the Military to house and treat survivors in exchange for weapons and medicine. Mike seemed to be the leader of the camp as he can be heard giving orders to the snipers on the roof tops and men on the ground trying to find the place where the walkers are getting in when Daryl Dixon arrives at the sawmill at this point the survivor camp has lost many lives as seen when Daryl arrives there are many dead bodies with weapons by them and the large amount of walkers in the camp part of the sawmill eating numerous amounts of bodies. While Mike is giving orders to shoot any walkers that go under the spot lights, Daryl can go under the spot light and he will be accidentally shot in the shoulder. He yells out, but Mike assumes that he is the one that cut the fence and let the walkers in so he gives the order to shoot at Daryl. Daryl manages to hide in the shadows and avoid the snipers. After losing contact with both his ground team and the snipers he gives up and tells Daryl to come and speak with him when Daryl walks up to him Mike accuses him again of cutting the fence, then Daryl yells at him telling Mike that he did not do it Mike makes a deal; medicine for a lift away from the now dead sawmill. Daryl agree's and they both take separate ways to the exit Mike gets there first and waits for Daryl to arrive. At the car Daryl then has a choice of bringing him along or leaving him at the sawmill. Firesign Stadium If Mike reaches Firesign Stadium, he and another survivor will board the last evacuation helicopter. When Merle informs Daryl that the helicopter pilot had been bitten, Daryl tries to tell Mike but the helicopter takes off. Leaving Mike's fate unknown. Death Killed By *Walkers (Supply Run, Determinant) *Helicopter Crash (Speculation, Determinant) Mike along with any other survivor that may survive till the Evac in Georgia, most likely died in a Helicopter Crash. As Merle notices that the "Whirlybird Pilot" had been bitten, and said he was already looking like he was going to turn. So the pilot might have turned mid flight causing a crash. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Traits *Tough *Prefers Bladed weapons *Reckless Trivia *Keeping Mike alive until the end of the game rewards the player with the "Item Boost" relic. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Leaders